


Sentimental

by IzuKou



Series: HQ Rarepair Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But also a little bit of angst in the beginning, Fluff, Future Fic, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Second year Hinata, Soooooo much fluff, Third years Nishinoya and Tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuKou/pseuds/IzuKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarepair Week Day 7: Graduation - Nishinoya and Tanaka are graduating, and Hinata is upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> This is a future fic. It takes place at the end of Hinata’s second year.

Hinata had known that this day was coming, but that didn’t mean that he had to enjoy it. He stood in the middle of Class 3-1’s classroom, staring up at the blackboard in front of him. It was covered in chalk messages from all of the students in the class, ranging from complete inspirational quotes about their futures to simple goodbyes. Right in the middle of the board, the word ‘CONGRATULATIONS’ was bolded for everyone to see clearly.

Both of his boyfriends were graduating that day, and it hurt. It hurt to see those messages on the the board because he knew that he wasn’t going to be seeing Tanaka and Nishinoya every day at practices or even just around the school anymore. They were graduating and leaving him behind. He bit his lower lip as he stared at the messages that the pair had written.

‘ _We may be leaving, but the crows of Karasuno will always take flight!_ ’

‘ _Crows 4lyfe!!_ ’

He knew that the messages were supposed to be uplifting, but, to him, they weren’t. They were just reminders that they weren’t going to be there anymore, reminders that they were going away to universities in different prefectures. All three of them were separating.

He jumped slightly at the sound of one of the doors sliding open and turned towards it, finding them both standing in the doorway, staring at him with exasperated grins on their faces. They entered the room and slid the door shut, quickly making their way to the redhead.

“You’re hard to find,” Nishinoya told Hinata, clapping him on the shoulder lightly as he passed by him. He came to a stop in front of him and whirled around to face him. “We couldn’t find you in the gym, so we checked all of your usual places, but you weren’t in any of them! What are you doing here, anyway?”

“N-Nothing really! I just… sort of wandered around the school until I ended up here.” That was a lie. He came here because this had been Tanaka and Nishinoya’s classroom for the entire year. He had visited it so many times throughout the year that he knew everyone in the class by name. It was sort of a habit for him to go to their classroom when he wanted to see them. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, drawing him closer.

“Don’t lie to us, Hinata!!” Tanaka exclaimed directly into his ear, causing the younger boy to wince. He liked being hugged from behind by his wild upperclassman, but he could do without having his ear shouted off every single time.

“I’m… I’m not lying!” Yes, he definitely was, and he knew that both of his boyfriends knew that. His cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as Nishinoya drew closer to him, his grin slowly morphing into a sly smirk.

“Yes, you are, Shouyou~!” He teased, pressing himself against his underclassman’s torso. He leaned up ever so slightly and pressed the tip of his nose to Hinata’s, letting out a small laugh at the squeak that burst forth from the boy’s lips. “You wanted to be sentimental, didn’t you?”

Hinata’s blush darkened at the shorter boy’s question, and he paused for a moment before nodding. He quietly admitted his feelings on the situation to them both. “I don’t want you to leave yet…”

“Bah, it’s not like we’re gonna be gone forever,” the wing spiker behind him immediately assured, pressing his face to the back of Hinata’s head, his words being muffled by the bright orange locks of the second year’s hair.

“Yeah! We’ll message you every day!” Nishinoya chimed in, his bright grin stretching widely across his face. “And we can Skype on the weekends!”

“You’ll always be our favourite kouhai!” They both proclaimed together loudly as they began to pepper kisses on Hinata. Having an awkward angle to work with, Tanaka’s kisses were focused more on his cheeks, while Nishinoya had full access to his face and was able to place them anywhere he wanted to. The redhead was giggling and squirming at the feeling of their lips pressing against his skin.

“Waaaaaaaaah! E-Eno-Enough!” He finally managed to squeal out. “Yuu! Ryuu!”

Both of the third years pulled away, victorious grins sitting on their faces.

“You feeling better now?” Nishinoya questioned. He received a small nod in return. “Good. Now, let’s go get some ice cream!”

The other two quickly and excitedly agreed, exclaiming that, since he was the one who suggested it, the libero would be the one to pay for it all. Nishinoya had quickly given in, raising his hands in defeat as both of his boyfriends ganged up on him.

Just as rapidly as that argument had ended, another one began. The two third year boys started to bicker over who would give Hinata a piggyback ride to the store.

“You’re shorter than he is, Yuu! His feet’ll be dragging on the ground!” Hinata saw Nishinoya freeze at Tanaka’s words, his eyes narrowing and his grin darkening by the second. The redhead could swear he felt the temperature in the room drop by several degrees. The instinct to run was suddenly overwhelming.

“...Ryuu. Come here for a moment…”

 


End file.
